The present invention relates generally to an animal restraint device and more particularly to a pet leash which is very strong yet soft for the handler's hands and legs.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that leashes are often used to control animals. It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that these leashes must be strong to prevent an animal from breaking the leash. It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that in most cases, the animal handler holds the leash in his or her hand thereby making it important that the leash does not dig into the user's hand when the animal pulls hard against the leash. An animal, at times, may wrap the leash around the users leg thereby making it important that the leash does not dig into the user's leg.
Presently, leash handles fall within two categories. One category is a mere piece of coarse rope or chord which is looped around itself to form a loop. Unfortunately, the chord or rope can tend to dig into the user's hand. Another type of leash uses a leather loop which is flat which also tends to dig into the user's hand. Manufacturers have not used soft material in the construction of leashes because the soft material generally does not provide the necessary strength. Leashes of the prior art, when made of a strong material are unsatisfactory because the high tensile strength materials usually dig into the handler's hand or leg when the animal wraps the leash around the handler's leg.
What is needed, then, is a pet leash which is very strong. This pet leash must also be very soft so that it does not injure the handler. This leash must be soft not only at the handle but also along the elongated body in case an animal wraps the leash around the user's leg. Also, the elongated body of the leash needs to be soft so that it may be gripped by the handler to gain more control over the animal. This pet leash is presently lacking in the prior art.